Fire Emblem Mutiny
by NearbyChunk310
Summary: Its Fire Emblem like you never seen before. Set in the Pirate Age, follow our main character Captain Oscar as he set sail across the seven seas with his growing crew aboard the Blue Nixie while battling the British, The Spanish, and more. Read and review. NOTE:(SYOC Closed for the time being)
1. Chapter 1:(SYOC)

Hello everyone how are you all doing. This is the start or pre production of my newest story. What was once called Project Mutiny now called Fire Emblem Mutiny. That's right due to a leak about a pirate themed Fire Emblem game(debunked) I got inspired to make a story about it. The story will heavily be inspired by pirates of the Caribbean with all the comedy and action of it and will have some scenes that are from those movies. Now I said pre production well that's because I only have a few characters that I've created but here's the kicker, the rest of the other character will be made by you. That's right, viewers will have the opportunity to submit your OCs so to me so that they can be in the story but I have some rules about how these OCs are going to be made.

 **RULES:**

-Characters have to be either living and working for either pirates, British, Native,French Spanish units **. (** I also recommend witches, or people of science and use those types of characters as the mages)

-Backstory needed and characters quirks.

-You need to use weapons from the Pirate Age so muskets, and firearms from that period can be used. You can also use the current sword lance and axe weapons from current Fire Emblem games.

\- You can only submit up to 8 OCs 4 male and 4 females, also you can make a villain OC if you want. You can choose if you want them to be a good guy and join with my OC or a bad guy but only 2 in the bad guy category since I have a few OC bad guys **AND IF YOU HAVE SHIP NAMES IM ALL EARS.**

 **\- They can't be existing OCs**

-There will be 3 characters from a current fire emblem title that Im willing to put (hint: its 3 of the children characters when your units have been paired up to S they have a child)

\- You can choose between the following Classes: Soldier-Commanders(lance,sword users or Musket users)

Witch(Dark Mage)- Sorcerer

Scientist(Mage)- Wizard(Sage)

Native(axe users)- Warrior or Berserker

Water Dragon(Manakete)

Thief- Assassin

Archer- sniper

Surgeon(Maid)-any class except Captain and water dragon

Cleric- War cleric or Wizard(Sage)

Seductress/Singer/dancer(uses swords and lances)

Pirate(Sword, gun and Axe wielded)-Gunner(gun unit only),Quartermaster(Myrmidon)first Mate(Sword Master),Bombers(Bomb users only), Captain(Lord/great Lord can use all weapons), Warrior, Berserker

Villagers-Warrior,Berserker, Assassin, Sorcerer, wizard, First Mate, sniper, Gunner, striker, Bombers, Basically every Class except captain and water dragon

Cavalier(uses swords, lances and Guns)- Paladin( uses same weapons as cavaliers)

Knight-General

Privateer(Trickster)

Pegasus Knights(Character affiliation has to be either British, French or Spaniard)

wyvern Lords(only affiliated with pirates)

The total number of OC that I'm willing to pick is a total of 20-35 OCs

may change later on

FORM:

Character name:

Age:

Gender:

Class: (you can find the type of classes in the first chapter)

Appearance:

backstory:

Personality:

Character affiliation: be affiliated as a pirate, British ,Spanish , french or native unit basically where their from and what they do in this world.

Weapons: they have to be from the pirate age so 1720-1760 weapons from all countries including guns and swords

Would you like your OCs to get support conversations?

Is your OC straight gay or Bi

 **Also make the genders even don't put just guys add girls so that it could be enough to have support conversations and make the B.r.e.a.s.t size either A to D don't wanna have a Camilla situation in this story**

that basically it ill let you know what else that I need, actually if you can come up with a nice pirate ship name that will be swell

 **Oh and also I want some OCs to know the protagonist either it could be people already in the crew or know him by stories from other people or has crossed paths with him.**

-Oh I almost forgot you have to have an intro quote for your characters. Like being when they are introduced they would say a few words examples being when a characters joins the fight mid battle they usually say a few words and that describes their character

And one more thing do not make an OC of the main character I already made a main character so if you wanna make a captain then submit An extra OC if you want for a villain captains or captains that can be recruited. And there will be support conversations (maybe) so if your okay with letting your OC falling in love with another OC then go ahead although if you guy wanna say something about it type your response in the reviews section of this story or PM me. If you guys say no that's okay I won't do but if you do want it then I'll try my best to come up with one. so those are my terms hope you all get to submit your OCs and the story will begin in production once all OCs has been picked and have regular names and pirate names for your OC in the meantime read some of my other stories and tune in for some future projects. CATCH YALL LATER.


	2. My OC Profile and (First Arc) plot

Hello again in this chapter I'm going to be introducing the Main Character in this Story. The reason I'm doing this is that so that other people who will submit OCs will know who my character is and what he's been through

* * *

 **Character** **name:** Oscar Pérez

 **Age:** 28

 **Gender:** Male

 **Class:** Captain(Lord/Great Lord)

 **Appearance:** A white man with no hair on his face. His body structure is muscular, standing over 6'5 Ft tall. Attire consists of a white hat with black lines black outlines. His clothes consist of a white overcoat and a black puffed and ruffled shirt. His pants were white with thin black armor around the outside of the pants He also wears a white bandana. Carries holsters for both his swords, Axe, and pistol.

 **Backstory:** Born on 1694 and raised in Spanish America Oscar was raised by His parents Nixie and Alejandro Pérez who were both famous Pirates across the seven seas, when he was growing up he was friends with a young girl name Daniela(OC of mine) and a young boy named Nicholás(My OC).

At the age of 12, Oscar began learning how to fight with a sword and gun by his father while his mother taught him how to sail. 3 years later Their ship was under attack by a group of pirates known as the Marauders led by Captain Iglesias who had a beef with Alejandro in the past. Without an option, they had to get their son out of harm's way so they told him to sail to an island and never look back.

Oscar was heartbroken that he was never going to see his family again but decided to go to the island accompanied by his friends. Once he got to the island they found a ship with the name 'Blue Nixe' named after his dad's favorite color And his mother name. Inside the ships captains, quarters were all the treasure that his parents got during their early years. There was a note on the door saying to go to the basement. Once he got there his eyes were glued to 2 things a flintlock pistol and an unusual sword bearing the name **Degen Klinge**. Deciding what to do He sailed the seven seas in search for a crew to help him find the marauders and kill and avenge his parents.

Now 18 years old, Oscar had finally found the Marauders ship Did as much damage to it to they can board it, and so Oscar and his crew accompanied by Daniela and Nicholás began the fight of their lives.

Only Iglesias was left standing but before Oscar had time to finish him, he placed a spell keeping him frozen. While he was frozen Iglesias began killing all of Oscars Crew members without mercy. Oscar stands there and watches as his closest comrades are being picked off one by one.

The only ones left standing were Daniela and Nicholás. Not wanting to see his childhood friends suffer death his sword began to glow breaking the spell and getting the upper hand of Iglesias killing him.

After the fight, The remaining members of the Blue Nixie went to an island burying their fallen brethren. Now the year is 1722 where our story takes place as we see Oscar in his quarters, traveling to A city in Great Britain where he will meet some interesting people and begin an adventure of a lifetime.

 **Personality** : Oscar is both fierce and caring. He feels like it his fault for the death of his previous crew and doesn't want another event like that to ever happen again. He cares about his crew, Knowing that he can relate to them since they all lost someone or something in their life and shows sympathy to them,.and will sacrifice anything for their safety. He only trusts people with good heart example being if a person distracts his crew while his crew escape caring about their safety are the people he can trust. Though at times to avoid fighting he uses his wits, and negotiates and uses his quirkiness and his clumsiness to his advantage(To make it easy for you he's basically jack sparrow but a more caring jack sparrow).

 **Character Affiliation:** Spanish Pirate

 **Weapons:** Degen Klinge(Legendary Blade), Flintlock Pistol(Family Heirloom), Cutlass Sword, Boarding Axe

Would you like your OCs to get support conversations?: Yes

Is your OC straight gay or Bi: Straight

* * *

 **(First Arc) Plot:** its the year 1772 the golden age of piracy.

After a battle between a group of pirates with the battle ending with a group of Spanish pirate hunters taking a victory. The captain of the pirate hunters gets word that a pirate captain is heading to London in search of a new crew. So he and his crew head there to find that captain and kill him.

In Great Britain, The Prime Minister Mortimer Stroud has taken control of the throne and all of Great Britain leaving the King trapped in the dungeon. The King's daughter (OC) Princess Emily was told by him to leave the castle and go somewhere safe. Process Emily now accompanied by her 2 retainers and travel and stays in London for the time being.

With no other option left they decided to leave the country and find a way to dethrone Mortimer, lucky for them the Captain of the Blue Nixie accompanied by his 2 childhood friends heads to London to search for a new crew.

* * *

So here's the characters Profile and also the plot of the first Arc of this story, I hope this plot is to your liking. FYI a huge shout out to the people who've been submitting their Original Characters I can't thank you enough and I promise to use them as they are portrayed and other people who want to submit their Original Characters just Leave a comment on the review section or PM me. Don't forget to like, follow and favorite the story and I'll take to you guys later.


	3. Prologue: The Offer

**_** ** **(play - Fire Emblem theme 'Orchestrated' version)****

' _ **The Outrealm Gate' or 'Outer World Gate' is the gateway to many Realms around the entire universe. With each realm mean different stories, stories that follow a group of unusual people as they set out to protect their world from armies and beings of dark power. There have been many heroes who set out to protect their world from utter destruction, from the Hero King Marth to his descendant Prince Chrom. Hero's who holds a power far greater than any weapon the Fire , this story is about a group of people lead by a Captain both brave and caring as they set off to the seven seas encountering many foes both human and supernatural as they set out to an adventure of a lifetime This be a tale of that very Crew.**_

 _ **This is a tale of freedom**_

 _ **A tale of Adventure**_

 _ **A tale of Laughter**_

 _ **A tale of danger**_

 _ **A tale…... of Pirates**_

* * *

 _ **(English translation)**_

 _Thought- what the character is saying in his thought_

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

shots fired as the Spanish ship called The Santa Rey Bárbaro began firing all their cannons at the opposite ship trying to cripple it enough to stop it from leaving.

"Sigue Esperando hombres. no te detengas hasta que ese asqueroso Barco Pirata ya no exista!"

 _ **(keep firing men. don't stop until that filthy pirate ship is no more!)**_ said the First mate as he commanded the crew to keep shooting.

It didn't take long to the pirate ship was unable to move nor fight. Now all the spanish crew were doing was waiting for their captain's order to board the ship.

"Capitán, el Barco no Puede mover. sus órdenes, ¿deberíamos explotarlo?"

 _ **(captain the ship is unable to move. What are your orders, should we blow it up?).**_

They all looked up to see the captain of the ship. He was wearing a white coat and white pants with a red design (look up the Spaniard from pirates 4 to get a better look at the appearance). His hair was short and covered by his white hat with a red feather. He looked at the damaged ship in front of him and said. "No. ¡Prepara los arpones y prepárate para abordar! si quedan sobrevivientes, quiero saber por qué están navegando en territorio español."

 _ **(No. ready the harpoons and be ready to board! if there are survivors left I want to know why they were sailing in Spanish territory**_!)

The first mate nodded and yelled "listo los arpones!" _**(Ready the harpoon!)**_

The Spanish crew brought out 15 harpoons and aimed it at the ship. "Fire!" The captain yelled the order. They all fired the harpoon one by inexus they flew at great speed hitting and sticking through the wood of the ship. "¡Están asegurados! Ahora enrolla el barco antes de que Los Piratas abandonen el Barco." _**(they are secured! Now reel the ship before the pirates abandon ship)**_

They all nodded and began to reel the ship towards them. It didn't take long till the 2 ships were in between. The Spanish soldiers swings to the enemy ship and began looking for survivors.

A few minutes later they manage to find a few of them. They took them to the Santa Rey Bárbaro and brought them to the Captain."Aquí tienes capitán, son todos tuyos."

 _ **(here you go captain, they're all yours.)**_ Said the Spanish soldier. The Captain nodded and told him to leave him to the interrogation. He looked at the scared pirates crouched to see their faces, as an act of intimidation.

"My name is Rico Ferrera One of Spain's greatest pirate hunters, I was sent by the King of Spain to look for possible new land for our glorious country to gain, and take out any affiliation to pirates in that area. long and behold I see a couple of pirates here in my countries waters, now I want answers to why you're all here and if you don't cooperate then you'll all die. But if you tell me then I will let you all live." He explained to a pirate who quickly answers in hopes that they are able to survive this predicament.

"We were heading to London join Captain Oscar Pérez as his crewmates. There we told you why were in your area now let us go!"

Rico smiled devilishly at the answer that he got. " _So Pérez huh must be a Spanish man. I won't have a Spanish name be tainted with pirate blood."_

He got up and walked back to the wheel of the ship saying "Todo soldado, mátalos a todos!"

 _ **(All soldiers, kill them all!)**_

The soldier got their swords out and stabs the captured pirates one by one. " B..bu..but you said we would live if we told you why we were here!" he said in shock with fear in his eyes.

Rico looked back at him and said. "Hahaha Me sparing a Pirate, now that's funny." He laughs as he turned away from him. As one if the soldiers went behind the last captured pirate and stabbed," Guuuhh".he said choking on his own blood ,as his eyes and head slowly went down confirming his death."Lanzar Estos pedazos de mierda en el mar, y estaba Rumbo a Londres; Tenemos un Pirata para matar!"

 _ **(throw these pieces of shit in the sea, and set a course to London; We got a pirate to kill!)**_

They did what the captain told them too. They threw the bodies overboard and began to change course to London in hope to find this Oscar Pérez.

"Capitán, ¿está Seguro de Que Esta es una Buena idea? Gran Bretaña no es un país acogedor para nosotros, incluso después de que obtuvieron un nuevo rey." Rico's first mate said. Getting a big nervous with the thought of going to Great Britain.

 _ **(captain are you sure that this is a good idea? Great Britain is not a welcoming country for us, even after they got a new king)**_

"Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Hernández. Ese asqueroso pirata tiene sangre española en él, y no dejaré que un pirata de poca monta se burle de mi Gran País. deberíamos llegar a Londres en un par de días. así que regrese a la cubierta inferior y asegúrese de que nuestros hombres están trabajando de Manera eficiente." He said.

 _ **(I am certain Hernandez. That filthy pirate has Spanish blood in him, and I will not let a low life pirate mock my Country's heritage. we should reach London in a couple of days. so get back to the lower deck, and make sure our men are working efficiently.)**_

Hernandez nodded and went to the lower deck to check on his men as Rico looks out towards the distance contemplating as the ship sails to London.

* * *

 _ **Fire Emblem Mutiny (Arc 1: The Fake King)**_

 _ **Prologue: The Offer**_

 _ **Great Britain, London 1722**_

 _ **Great Britain home of the world Most powerful Navy. Even though they have a powerful army at their disposal they were relatively peaceful (except for The Spanish, French, and Pirates) and all of that is because of their Ruler King Robert. He was a king that respects his people and would put them first than last. However that didn't last long as the king's Prime Minister and 2nd hand man Mortimer Stroud wanted the crown for himself, so he hired Mercenaries to overthrow the king and in turn had him locked up in the castle's dungeon. Now knowing what happened to her father Princess Emily sneaks into the dungeon hoping to free her father, but the King declines the rescue telling her to save herself and leave the country. Now princess Emily, her 2 retainers Aldrich a former general of the British army now a 58-year old great knight for the princess, and Christopher a commander to a British camp at England now serving as the princesses retainer (there both 18) as well as the soldiers who excommunicated from Mortimers rule and followed the princess instead as it is their only choice, getting as many supplies as they can into the ship for their escape.**_

The scene begins with a handful of soldiers carrying supplies to the ship as quick as they can. "Hurry up men, we have to get out of here as quickly as possible." yelled Aldrich as he ordered his men to keep doing what there doing. Aldrich was an old veteran that used to be a general for the British army. He was wearing an armor of great knights, his hair was white, and his face has scars due to his experience in battles and fights.

He began to hear footsteps, he turns around to see a young man wearing a commander's uniform which consist of a Black hat with 3 point to the sides and at the front,red button up coat with many medals at the right side of his chest ,white pants with black shoes and holsters for both his pistol, musket and sword. Aldrich recognized this man as he began to speak to him. "Christopher, did you and the princess happen to find any help for us, and where is she?" He said.

"She's over there." He points to a girl covered in a long hooded cloak hiding her appearance so she won't get too much attention. She was looking down possibly due to another rejection of assistance. "And as for your second Question no we didn't get any help." He answered the 2nd question.

"Damn that's the 5th time this week. *Sigh* very well then go to the ship and wait there I'll tell her that we're ready to depart." He commanded

"Yes Sir." He answered back and ran towards the ship. Aldrich walked towards the princess as he crouched down to her height and touched her shoulder. "Princess Emily, the ship is ready to depart we must go now." he said trying to get the girl to speak.

She looked at her retainer with a determined but sad look on her face "No we can't leave we need to find at least one person who can help us."

"Princess what do you think we've been doing this past week, we've been trying to get sailors, privateers, hell even commoners to lend us help. and every one of them answered the same answer we have no choice it's either stay here and we all die or leave this place and try to survive outside of Britain." He explained know all the attempts they try to get people to join their forces and yet they all end with a no.

"Alright Aldrich if there's no other choice then let's us be off then." She said in a saddened expression while looking down.

"Alright I'll be in the ship, you can come in when your ready. He said as he walked towards the ship. Emily got up from the crate and walked to the ship but not without looking back at the Castle only saying a few words that came to her mind

"Father, I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes prior)**_

Onboard a ship we see a 26 year old woman looking through a telescope looking at the city of London. She has long red-hair,green eyes, D cup breast, with black overalls but only going through the middle exposing skin on both on her side stomach, and a tank top shirt, with a pirate hat with white cloth on the top and a feather also."So that's London huh?"She heard another person coming towards.

she turns to see a young woman light tanned skin with blue, wavy and straight hair, in the back of her hair, was an arrowhead design with yellow ribbons matching here yellow band on her head. Her eyes were greenish blue. She is 5'0 ft tall. Her attire is a dark yellow cloak with a hood and fiery decor that has accents of purple complete with a light blue archer outfit that's barely pushing her B cup breast, that is made with leather.

"That's correct we should be landing in a few minutes Sofia, you should inform the captain that we've arrived." She explained

 _ **(Play- The Medallion Calls)**_

The girl now called Sofia nodded and walked towards the door leading to the captains quarters. She knocks the door twice and answers, "Captain we reached London."She backed up from the door waited for 2 seconds . Once the door was open we see a 6'5 ft white man with a muscular figure wearing a white overcoat and pants with black designs marks on his coat and thin black armor around the pants. His hat was white with also black design and was wearing a black ruffled up shirt. This was Oscar Pérez Captain of the Blue Nixie(Fastest, and most durable ship in the seven seas) and our Hero of this story.

"Ah good morning Sofia, Good morning Daniella how did you girls slept, and where's Goldrick and Nicholás?" Said the captain as he walked towards one of his first mates with Sofia close behind.

"We slept fine Captain thank you for asking." Said Daniella as she continued to look through the small telescope.

"As as for where our other crew members are, Goldrick is in the lower deck basement and Nicholás is still asleep. Should I wake him up?" Answered Sofia, as she continues to follow Her Captain.

"No it's fine I gave Nicholás a hard time yesterday so he deserves the break, and for what I can tell Goldrick is busy with something and doesn't want to be bothered at the moment." He said as he pulled out his own telescope in order to see the City up close as Sofia went back to the steering wheel of the ship.

"Captain look." Daniella pointed to the left of a small island in it were skeletons tied up and dangling by their feet. There was a sign that says

" _ **No Pirates".**_

"Pray for the dead matey's." Oscar said. He took of his hat and placed it on where his heart is, the others did the same.

They looked at the skeletons for a few more seconds and looked back at the city. "Well that was depressing." Oscar said.

The last of the supplies have already been secured on the ship and the princess was slowly walking from the stairs and towards her ship but not before seeing one of the most biggest ships that she ever saw. The ship was blue, it was 103 feet long, 24 feet in beam and has 6 sails. And on the ship was a man standing at the very edgy of the ship waiting for it to stop before he jumped off. Onced he did a woman jumped off as well.

"Captain Oscar, may I accompany you as well?" Said Sofia on top of the ship, wanting to help bring more people in the ship to triple their size.

"No Sofia, you need to make sure that Nicholás gets informed about why we're here when he wakes up, and make sure to check on Goldrick from time to time."Oscar said walking into town along with Daniella, while Sofia turned back to where Nicholás was.

"Daniella you check the taverns in the left side of town and I'll take the right, and one more thing, don't get too far. I don't want you to be left behind got it?"

"Yes, Captain." She said as she left to do her part of the job.

While the two were talking the princess was able to hear everything they said, and judging by their attire she can identify them as pirates but they were not like other pirates. When she was growing up she was told that pirates are sea bandits that destroy and pillage a land just right after they land. However these pirates were acting like any other person. She also heard the name of this pirate name Oscar.( the most notorious pirate of all the seven seas) by a captain named Oscar Pérez.

Once the Captain and the woman decide to split, she quickly ran to Oscars direction hoping to get his help in dethrowning Mortimer, pirate or not.

* * *

 _ **(Oscars POV)**_

"Excuse me?" I stopped and turned wanting to know who answered. When I turned I saw a small girl that was wearing a brown cloak with her cloak off showing off her golden blonde hair.

"Oh hello there Miss, do you need something?" I asked the girl.

"yes, I just wanted to ask you a quick question if you don't mind?" She said.

"No, I don't mind at all, ask away."

"Any chance you wouldn't happen to be the pirate Oscar Pérez am I right?" She asked me. Right when I heard that I began to panic in my mind.

" _Shit, how does she know who I am? I haven't even robbed anything in this Country." I thought. Not knowing what to do in this situation, I began to lie._

"No, I don't know nor am I affiliated with this Pérez pirate you speak of. I'm just a sailor looking for a job, nothing more nothing less." I said trying my best to lie.

"Oh really? Well from the stories I've heard from sailors, is that Captain Pérez commands a ship called the Blue Nixe" she said with a grin in her face.

"Yeah what's your point?" I said.

"It just so happens that it's the same ship that you were a while ago." She said. I immediately turned and see that indeed the ships name was on it, as soon as I saw that I curse md myself.

" _Crap I forgot to tell Sofia to block the name out, I'll just have to make up a story, it's the only option left that doesn't involve killing anybody."_ I thought , looking back at the girl to give a response.

"Oh… well there's a perfect explanation for that. You see I happen to steal it from the owner when he was not looking." I answered

"So your telling me that you, a sailor stole a ship and clothes from the man who outmatched and outsmarted Iglesias, one of the most ruthless, vicious and outright dangerous pirate/human being in all of the seven seas?" She questioned me.

I thought about what she said for about a minute my eyes looking down in thought while my mouth was open wide trying to find the right words to say till I found it. "Yep, that's about right." I said with a smile on my face.

She leaned close to me and looks at me sharply fully concentrated on me. Few seconds Later she leaned back and smiled. " okay then, sorry for the mix up." She said as she turned around towards her ship.

I turned, took off my hat and whipped the sweat that was in my head thinking that it was over. " _Wheww_ that was a close one, almost got caught back there. Now then time to get me some new crew mates." I started walking to the entrance to the city but not before I was grabbed by the arm. I turned around to see the same girl grabbing my wrist and taking off my sleeve showing the P burned mark on my arm (The symbol of a person being a pirate).

"Aha, just as I thought. A 'P' burn mark on a mans arm indicates a person who has been doing act of piracy or in this case a symbol of a man being a pirate." She said in a victorious tone.

She didn't notice me cocking my gun and aiming it at her stomach, she looks at the gun and immediately her eyes widened.

"listen kid I got somewhere to be so I suggest you turn back and forget this ever happened, or else."

"Or else what _**Pirate**_?"

I turned my head slightly to see a middle aged mark with a musket aimed straight at me. Not wanting my head to be blown off, I slowly lowered my gun and putting it in one of my holsters and put my hands up.

"Princess Emily, would you want me to get rid of this pirate." the man said

"No Aldrich, lower your weapon. I got it under control." The woman now called Emily told her bodyguard now known as Aldrich. He lowered his musket down but kept close to the so-called 'princess' just in case.

"The way this guy talks to you and the clothes he's wearing all confirms that your are one,if I'd have known that I was speaking to a princess I would've left you alone, and speaking of why are you talking to a pirate of all people shouldn't you be in your castle enjoying whatever it is that makes rich people happy." I said

"No you see, the reason why I came to the lower part of London is that I in need of help for a problem that I'm in," she said. " and I was hoping if you would accept an offer, Mr. Pérez."

"Hehe, a princess asking a pirate to do something, ain't that a bitch. Alright I'll play your little game Goldie, now what are you offering."

"You would help me overthrow the current king and" as soon as she said those words I immediately turn the other way and said" Nope" and walked as fast as I can. But the girl block my path wanting to continue the conversation.

"Wait listen to me" she said trying to get me to listen to her.

"look here princess I am willing to do some crazy things for people but overthrowing a king goes way beyond my expectations" I walk around her and continued. " If you want to rule this country so bad why don't you kill your own father then."

"Because my father is in chains." As soon as she said that I stopped and decided to hear her out without looking at her. " A few days ago my fathers prime Minister Mortimer Stroud overthrown him and locked him up in the castles dungeon. He's been ruining our kingdom with all his mercenaries going to house after house and taking everything that the people own, he doesn't care about the people he only cares for power, that's why I'm here, I've been asking people from foreign countries that resides in London to help us navigate through the sea but with no avail. Then after we escaped the country we were going to recruit people to comeback and overthrow Mortimer. She stopped to catch her breath and continued. "Captain Pérez I know of your battle with Iglesias how you bested him in combat, your skills will be able to help us in the coming days. Please we will give you anything you want money, alcohol, free passage to our country anything. Just please help us save our country help us save my father." she was on the verge of tears after she finished. Her bodyguard was grabbing her shoulder trying to comfort her.I was still looking away from her, getting all the information that she said.

"Alright I accept your offer." I said

They both gasped in shock." R..Re.. Really, what made you change your mind?" She said.

I looked back at her and began to explain myself "1st reason: I have a slight grudge against Mortimer, reasons i'll get to later, 2nd: I need the money and the alcohol is a bonus, and 3rd:" I stopped and walked closer to her. " I know what it's like to love someone or something and have that taken away from you."

After I explained myself she hugged me to the point that I almost lost balance. "Thank you, thank you so much. She began thanking me.

"alright alright that's enough people are staring at us," I said with a small blush on my head. She let go and walked back a little. " Alright, so I guess you guys have a ship and some men right, where are they?" I asked looking for there ship.

"It's over there" Aldrich said pointing towards the small wooden boat that looks like it could easily be taken down by a good precis cannonball.

"yeah We're not going in that piece of shit you call a ship. If I'm going to help you then your going to need to travel with me on the Blue Nixie , so I suggest you get your men and grab all your supplies and put them in my ship it's more faster and will hold more stuff. I said

The older man was about to say something toll Emily quickly answered: "got it".

"Okay then." I put two hands between my mouth and yelled out " HEY SOFIA!"

a few seconds later she came "Yes Captain?" she asked after she asked she looked at the two new people accompanied me.

"These two and a couple of other guys are going to join us, I'll explain why when i get back. tell Goldrick to open the lower door and tell Nicholás to get the ship ready we're heading out of the port in an hour." I ordered her.

"Yes Sir." She did as she was told and headed to where our male crew mates were.

I looked at the two and said "Get your men and supplies in the ship I'll be back in 50 minutes." I said to them.

"And just where are your going?"

I turned my head and said "well I can't leave without my first mate, that would be rude. Plus I wanted to try British Rum for the first time."I turned back and began walking to the closest tavern.

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

the two began walking towards there ship and giving their men the news. "Milady do you really believe that we can trust him? He is a pirate after all." Aldrich said still a bit weary about this Captain.

"Dont worry Aldrich, I can fully tell that he has no means of harming us now let's go inform our men of this." she said to the old man. Walking towards their ship.

* * *

"Capitán hemos llegado a Londres." First mate Hernandez said to Rico as there slowly approaching the port

 _ **(Captain, we have arrived in London.)**_

"finalmente. Dile a algunos de nuestros hombres que preparen sus armas y revisen todas las tabernas. y recuerde que estuvieron aquí para el pirata y no para los británicos si vemos retroceder alguna represalia británica." Rico said. As he readied his own weapons as well.

 _ **(finally. tell a few of our men to ready their weapons and check every tavern. and remember we're here for the pirate not the british if we see any british retaliation, return to the ship.)**_

As the ship began to slow down Rico and some of his crewmates jumped off the ship and onto the wooden bridge. Rico told his soldiers to go to the city and check every tavern there is. And come back in a few minutes He, however, stayed behind and waited for Pérez to come back to his ship.

* * *

 **(Oscars POV)**

I was walking towards one the taverns hoping that Daniella would be in here. While I was walking I starting to think about a certain someone from the past, " _Mortimer Stroud, how the hell did that pirate gain the trust of a king? Question for later I suppose, now time to find Daniella and tell her the news."_ I thought.

I went inside the tavern opening the door greeted by a number of people drinking and talking at the corner of my eyes I see Daniella talking to someone about working for me, he left the table after a few seconds later.. I went to the bartender, asked for two bottles of rum, paid him the right silvers and walked to Daniella's table.

"Let me guess he rejected the offer." I said to her, while leaving her bottle on her side and sat down on the opposite seat.

"Hardly, he started hitting on me, telling me to go to his place. I was almost close to shooting him if he kept going." Daniella ranted, if i know anything about Daniella, is that she doesn't like to be treated as just a pretty girl. In fact, she would never allow any male (other than her male crewmates) to come and save her, thinking that just because she's a woman doesn't mean she needs saving.

"Oh come on Daniella he couldn't be as bad as the other guys that flirted with you." I said

"He was staring at my boobs the entire time." She said sickly.

"Never mind then, if you do see him again then you have permission to shoot. I said

She smiles, grabbing her drink and said "So I take it that you didn't get any luck getting a crew either hm?"

"Actually, I managed to get a handful of people to join. But it's not the kind of people you'd expect."I said.

"What do you mean someone I don't expect?" She said rather curiously.

"I accepted an offer by the princess of Great Britain to escort her and her men out of the country for the meantime. Then come back when we have enough people to go and dethrone the king." I said so calmly.

Her eyes widened at the sudden answer " Your bullshitting me, aren't you?" she said hoping to god that I was joking. I shook my head no, answering the question. She was smiling and didn't move for a few seconds until slapping me in the face. The sudden hit made me fall off the chair.

"idiota, ¿cómo puedes aceptar esa oferta? Olvidaste que somos solo 5 personas y esperas que destrozaremos a un jodido monarca." she said. It was a good thing that no one would be able to understand us otherwise we would been arrested.

 _ **(you idiot. How can you agree to such an offer. did you forget that we are just 5 people and you expect us to dethrone a fucking monarch.)**_

"Maldito inferno, at least I ain't have to worry about your strength for the time being." I got up, sitting back in the chair and continued "Now look, I know this may look bad but I did found out something about an old acquaintance." she looked at me wanting to know what that I found out. "It turns out Mortimer is alive and well, not only that but he used to be the prime minister and sentenced the current king to prison. Now he's the one in charge of Great Britain."

"Mortimer Stroud, that's impossible, your father exiled him on an island for treason." she said.

"I know he did, but it looks like he was able to get onboard a ship, don't know how he manage to be a prime minister at first, got to tell the princess how that happen. She's offering us money if we agree to do this as well as safe passing to any city in Great Britain. I said to her.

"I don't know Oscar. I mean really, just think about it. 5 pirates and a couple of british Royal soldiers led by a princess dethroning a King who has command of an army. Even if we do get more crewmates in the coming days, what are the chances of us beating a monarch." She said with a worried tone

"Daniela, I saw her eyes they were the same eyes I had when I lost my Parents, I don't want her to suffer losing someone dear to her, to have that thought on her mind. I had to suffer it, but that doesn't mean she does to. It's your choice if you wanna do this job for not, if you won't do it for the crew at least do it for me." I explained to her.

She closed her eyes and moved her head down for afew seconds before looking back up at me, saying "Im not gonna lie, this is by far the worst decision you ever made. But if it's your decision then its the crews decision. No matter what happens I'll always stick by your side Oscar, Me and Nicholas aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

I smiled "Thank you Daniella, for not only agreeing to come along, but for you and Nicholas for sticking with me since we were kids, I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Likewise Captain" She said, picking up her bottle leaving it in the air."To a pirates life."

I chuckled grabbing my cup and lifting it in the air "To a pirates life." We both clinked out Bottles and drank every drop of rum. Once We finished our drinks slammed our bottles to the table making it move. "Hmm not bad."i said liking the taste of te drink. I heard the door opened in back of me, knowing someone must've came in.

Daniella's widened her eyes and gotten close to me putting her hand between her mouth. " Captain dont look back, there's a Spanish soldier in back of you." She said.

I immediately gotten startled at her response. "Are you serious, what on earth is a Spanish Soldier doing in British territory."

"I'm not sure but for what I can tell of his attire he seems to be apart of the Spanish pirate hunters." She whispers.

'Pirate Hunters' of how I hated those 2 words together. A couple of years ago the king of Spain created a group of Spanish generals to find and eliminate any pirates while searching for new land. Since then I've been targeted multiple times by them and been escaping/ hiding from then as best as I can. Though I wouldn't say that all pirate hunters I've come across are bad, there was one female pirate hunter that I genuinely cared for during my stay in Spain, she was an interesting woman but that's a story for another time.

"What do we do now." I whispered to her.

"we should try to sneak out the back hopefully there aren't anymore of them." She said

"Good idea." We got off of our seats and casually made our way towards the back of the tavern, things were going of well until we were stopped but the same soldier.

"Hey you two come over here." The soldier called us out. We both turned to see his view.

"Is there a problem officer." I said to the soldier

"No, but I did stop you to let you know that my crew members as well as my captain are searching for a Pirate by the name of Pérez, do you know who and where this pirate might be? He asked me.

My eyes widened a bit before going back to normal and saying "No I don't know the person nor as to where he is, but out of curiosity how do you know Pérez? I questioned the soldier hoping to find out how they know I was in London.

"We manage to get information on a group of pirates coming here to join his crew before our Captain ordered us to kill them all."

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Alright then if I do see this person your looking for I will inform you or any other of your men immediately."

"That'll be great, thank you for your time fellow Spanish men." The soldier replied

"Your welcome." I said as me and Daniella exited the tavern.

* * *

 _ **(3rd Person POV)**_

The soldier walked towards the entrance of the tavern but not before stopping to thought of what just happened "wait a minute, A spanish man in London." He thought about it for a good 10 seconds before realizing who that man was. "Oh shit!" He ran towards the back door and exited the tavern only to find out that the person he was looking for had disappeared and may have went to the port. Another soldier came into his view.

"Nothing on the west side of the city." He said.

"Round up the soldiers and make your way to the port. The pirate might be trying to escape the country." He ordered the other soldier who nodded in agreement and went in search for this other cremates. The lieutenant ran back to the port in hopes to stop the pirate from leaving.

* * *

"Alright that's the last of the cannons. We should have everything from the ship." Chris said as he and the other ex British soldiers got all the supplies from there ship onto the Blue Nixie. He then walked to where Emily, Aldrich and Sofia is talking about the circumstance.

"So let me get this straight, you're the princess of Great Britain, whose fathers been kicked out of the thrown by the Prime Minister .Now your asking us pirates to take you out of the country. In hopes of coming back with enough people to overthrow Mortimer Stroud." Sofia asked Emily to see if she got everything correct.

"Yes that is true I spoke to your captain a while ago and he said that he will let us go with him." Emily responded.

"And were getting paid for this right?" Sofia questioned her.

"Yes after the job is done I will give you the payment that you would want."

Sofia thoughts about it for a few seconds before responding "This is really big task for the crew of the Blue Nixie, but I trust my captain. knowing that he never would put us all in danger if it wasn't something that he couldn't do. If he agreed to overthrow Stroud then that means that he is capable enough to finish the job."

"Your right about that Sofia." Said another person. They all turned to see a man the same age as Daniella. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and boots. He has a blue bandana which covered most of his hair. "I've known Oscar for most of my life and for every adventure that we been on, no matter how dangerous it may be, He always finds a way to prevail."

"I'm sorry I believe we've not met yet. I'm Princess Emily of Great Britain, these are my retainers the small one is Christopher and the Big Old one is Aldrich." She introduced herself and her retainers.

"Nicholás García at your service milady." The man now called Nicholás greeted her back with his name, while grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"My My what a gentleman you are. I would've expect a harsh greeting from a pirate but your an exception." Emily said as she was surprised to see this behavior coming from a Pirate.

"Well my mother always says to me that to always be kind to everybody especially women." He said.

"Nicholás is everything ready for departure?" Sofia Questioned.

"Yep the anchor is out of the water and the sails are loose we are ready to sail out of here now all were missing is The Captain and Daniella." Nicholás answered to Sofia.

"Is that him over there?" Christopher pointed the the direction that Oscar was.

Nicholás took out a telescope to see where Chris is pointing. He then sees both Oscar and Daniella walking toward the port. "Yeah that them and just in time too." He then see something out of the blue. He sees multiple people with firearms also heading towards the port. "Wait a minute, are those soldiers?"

* * *

Rico Was sitting in a barrel waiting for one of his men to comeback and give him feedback. Just as he was about to go to sleep till he heard voices. He instantly woke up to see a man and woman in the distance walking towards one of the ships. He quickly hid behind the barrels and to hear what they were saying.

"So you know what we're gonna do once we reach the Border?" Daniella questioned.

"Well we're not exactly reaching the border yet the first thing we are going to do is search for people in the other cities and then head to the other countries. Once we have enough men then we can take on Stroud." Oscar reminded his red haired friend.

"Alright that's a somewhat reasonable plan. But you better know what your doing Oscar." She told him.

"Don't worry Daniella, if there's one thing that we Pérez know about is to solve any problem with our intellect."

While they were talking Rico was hearing everything. " _So this is the pirate we've been looking for? Huh looks like looks like luck is on my side."_ He thought. As the two were walking the other way, Rico got out of hiding pulled out his 2 flintlock pistols and aimed at both of the pirates. "Take one more step and you'll be with a bullet in your skull." He said.

* * *

 _ **(Oscars POV)**_

I heard the voice telling me to stop. I turned around to see Another pirate hunter, but by the looks of his attire he seems to be the captain. "So, your this Pérez Pirate I've been Looking for?" He claimed. Me and Daniella stayed calmed and had our hands in the air.

"Depends on who's asking?" I said. I shifted my eyes towards the Blue Nixie, trying to find a way to get a signal to Nicholás.

"The names Rico Ferrera Co leader of a band of pirate hunters lead by the Spanish king himself." He introduced himself. " I was sent by the king to scout for new land, when a pirate ship walked into our radar. When we captured the pirates they told us they were heading to London to join Captain Pérezes Crew. Long and behold I have found that man."

"Well now I know how you you found me, but what bugs me is why your targeting me of all people? Your not after the reward for my head are you?" I told him.

"Please I could care less about money, What I'm really after is honoring my country. You see you have Spanish blood in you. Yet you tarnish that very blood by committing harsh crimes against us. I will not allow my country's name be tarnished by you pirates." He explained.

Both me and Daniella looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at him. " And what's stopping us from killing you. We can easily dodge you shots given the space we have to move, plus your outnumbered 2 to 1." Daniella said.

The pirate hunter had a huge grin and said "Who says that I'm the one who's out numbered." Just then we heard foots marching towards us. We turned to our left to see dozens of Spanish soldier coming towards us with muskets and pistols in hand.

"Well fuck me." I said

* * *

 _ **(3rd Person)**_

"Pirate hunters shit." said Nicholas, he he and all the other people onboard the ship was looking at the current predicament while trying not the get seen.

"This is bad, they're surrounded. Sofia said.

"We have to do something." replied Emily.

"And we shall. Sofia get your weapon ready, your fighting today."

"Finally, I've been waiting to shoot someone since i joined." she said and began running to her cabin to retrieve her bow and arrows.

"Princess Tell your men to ready their weapons and bring in the cannons asap. We have the advantage thanks to higher ground. Nicholas said. Emily nodded and ordered her men to begin arming there weapons and grabbing their cannons. They ran/ placed the cannon where the enemy is and aimed their guns at them. "Wait for my signal when the time is right We'll begin the ambush." Nicholás said to the soldiers as they waited for the time to fire.

* * *

 _ **(Oscars POV)**_

" _Well looks like there's no way out of this, we're completely surrounded. If I try to call for help I'll get shot."_

"Any last words before we fill your body with holes pirate. Rico said.

"Actually I could think of a few words, but I don't think it would be child friendly." I said, managing to get Rico irritated.

"Are you toying with me?" Rico responded

"Could be could be not, but if there's one thing us spanish love to do is to mess around with our enemies."

Rico chuckled a little and said "That I can agree on. But unfortunately it looks like this conversation is over pirate. All men ready your weapons!" just after he said the order, his men readied their guns." Aim!" they aimed their weapons at me and Daniella. We stayed motionless preparing for the worst. Just as he's about to yell you fire,an arrow pierced one of his shoulders, screaming in , just seconds later, numerous cannon ball starts to hit the ground creating smoke blocking the Spanish soldiers visions. We took a few seconds to comprehend this, until Sofia came on front of us.

"Are you guys Alright." Sofia said.

"We're fine, thank you Sofia. Daniella thanked her.

"Now that, that's taken care of let's head to the ship before the British officers arrive." I said. They both nodded and we all ran towards the ship. As we ran I got shot in my shoulder and fell down holding my shoulder to stop the blood from coming out.

"CAPTAIN!" I heard Daniella and Sofia calling out to me. They ran towards me to help but I hold my other hand up declining the offer.

"No just go I'll catch up with you later!" I said to them. They stayed there for a second before running back to the entrance to the lower deck of the ship. I tried to get up and ran towards then but then got stopped by Rico.

"Your not getting away from me Peréz, when I say that I have goal in mind, I'll finish it no matter what. And my goal is to kill you." Rico said as he got out his sword and point it at me. I then began to get out my sword and pointed it at him.

"Can't we just talk this out like reasonable men mate? I asked him.

"I'm afraid I don't have the patience to talk atm. Now stop being a coward and fight! AHHHHH!" He ran at me preparing to cut my head off, but I parried it and landed a punch at his face. He staggered a little before he ran back to me. We then clashed blades and began fighting.

* * *

 _ **(3RD Person)**_

"I hope the captain can manage to get to the ship." Sofia said worried about her captain. while shooting her arrows at oncoming enemies

"Don't worry Sofia, Oscar maybe the youngest Captain but he's hard to kill." Daniella replied to her. They were almost there to the ship before they were stopped by 2 soldiers blocking their path. "Move out of the way unless of course you want to live with no arms." Daniella said, both the girls pulled out their weapons. Daniella with a sword and Sofia a bow. The 2 soldier was going to pull out their guns but stopped for a second. They began falling on the bridge with their faces in the wood. Daniella and Sofia looked up to see who could've killed them and got their answer immediately.

It was a man with light skin with short honey light brown hair. He wearing golden glasses that hides his golden eyes He wears a rather impressive looking magenta colored coat that exposes his white dress shirt with an extravagant design lined in white along with a matching a white cape that trails behind him that covers him from head to toe with matching dark boots and dark colored pants.

"Goldrick thanks for the back up." Sofia thank the man now named Goldrick.

He put his glasses up to fix where they were, " not at all they were attempting to attack the both of you so I took the only precaution there was at the moment. Although I believe it's best if we leave as soon as possible, it won't be long now until the authorities have arrived to this location and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be arrested in our 2 months of working here Sofia."

"uhh right Goldrick, but what about the Captain he's still fighting the leader?" Sofia said.

"I'll go and retrieve our Captain to safety, you 2 should get to the ship." Goldrick told the 2 females what to do.

They nodded and passed Goldrick and went in side the ship. Goldrick then went to where Oscar is.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Oscars POV)**_

Both me and Rico were still going at it not stopping until one of us falls down. We both had cuts on their clothes and skin. We dodged their strikes left to right with getting a few more cuts on them. Rico's soldiers were having a hard time as well fighting Emily's men, which have the advantage of higher ground. " I must admit, I never gotten this challenge from a pirate in all my career, you should be grateful that your lasting this long." He said to me.

" and it's been too long since I've had a good fight, the last one didn't have the same fighting pride as you have so already this is way better than that." We then backed up from the clash, and stayed at each end, both of us were getting exhausted. We were going to continue, but not before a dagger passed me and almost hit Rico in the head if he didn't dodged it.

"Goldrick, came to make sure I was safe am I correct."

"Indeed Captain, though if it's alright with you, I also would like to assist you in fighting off this Pirate hunter mongeral." Goldrick said to me.

" I thank you for looking out for me Goldrick but there's no need for that."

""Oh and why is that captain."

"Just watch and hear Goldrick. HEY RICO! I don't mean to end our little dance too early now, but it looks like your times up." I yelled to him

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Look to where I'm pointing at." I said trying to get him to look where I'm directing him. He turned to the direction that I'm pointing at only to see from a distance an dozen of British soldier moving towards us. Rico eyes widened and looked back at me.

"You son of a bitch, you were just distracting me until the Officers arrive."

"Sure did I knew that you and your men were after me and not the British due to how many men you have so I manage to distract all of you until the authorities arrive."

"That's is both smart and stupid at the sametime Captain." Goldrick said to me.

I know now jets get out of here. So long Ferrera Until next time!" Me and Goldrick ran towards the ship.

Rico looked back at the soldiers and back at me before saying, "All men retreat back to the ship!" He ordered. Every Spanish soldier followed his orders and began running towards their ship. " Mark my words Peréz we will cross paths again and when that day comes I will be the one who's victorious!" He yelled at me.

"Looking forwards to it. I said as me and Goldrick entered the Blue Nixie and closed the lower door.

We both got to the upper deck and ran towards the wheel where Nicholás was at. Nicholás get us out of here now." I ordered.

"You got it Captain." Nicholás got the wheel and manage to sail us out of the port and towards the sea.

"Sir Oscar thank goodness your safe, oh but your hurt her let me help I'm a cleric, so I can heal your wounds. Emily said to me.

"That's nice of you princess, but you don't need to do that I'm fine as it is." I said

"Oh but I insist it's the least I can do for helping us with escaping this place." She said trying to get me to ask her to heal me.

"Oh fine I was going to let Goldrick heal me afterwards but I don't wanna waste his staff, otherwise he'll stay down at the lower deck for a long time." I said. Emily smiled. She got her staff out and began healing me. "Alright Crew we got a job to do, now I don't want anyone to do this if they don't wanna so I'd anyone of you four wants to stay at the base that's fin." I got cut out by my crew mates who still wanted to come with me.

"I'm in." Nicholás said

"Me too." Sofia answers to.

"I too would like to accompany you all on this adventure of taking back Britain." Goldrick replied.

"You already know my answer Captain." Daniella said.

I smiled back "Thank you all I couldn't ask for a better crew no Breyer friends than all of you." I said to all of them. Both Daniella and Nicholás have been with me my whole life. So much so that I consider them my siblings. And both Sofia and Goldrick are fun to have around.

"We're grateful Captain, and don't worry we won't be going down that easy." Sofia said.

"So what our first destination Captain?" Goldrick said wanting to know where we are heading first.

"England." I said straight up.

"WHAT!" They all yelled out

 _ **Prologue End.**_

* * *

 **Hey guys been a while. Now I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this prologue done. I was busy and I had little time to work on this. So expect slow updates from time to time. But now that that's done here are the OCs that you all submitted that will appear in the first Arc and beyond (hopefully):**

 **NeoECNJester:**

 **Trixie Cynhard,**

 **Bruno Beaufort,**

 **Willow Reiner,**

 **Angpetu of the Brighter rivers,**

 **Diego Santiago,**

 **Sofia Valente  
**

 **Goldrick Dawson**

 **MaximumSalt: Rico Ferrera**

 **Mike AZ 2: Sasha Aurion**

 **Connor "Conrad" Ashe**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina:**

 **Alana**

 **Ivy**

 **Grey Nixilis:**

 **Axel Bronze**

 **Eldora**

 **Luchux: Jack "Aisen" Yuki**

 **Anya Yuki**

 **ObeiSempai: Catalina**

Z **enoZen: Gary Stuart**

 **BlackJackNolza21:**

 **Noire Bonheur**

 **Sun Taylor**

 **Ryzlow: Cassandra Frost**

 **And that's it. Again I would like to thank everybody who has submitted their OCs I can't thank you enough. And I promise to use them as much as I can. Don't forget to leave a like and follow this story if you already haven't and if you have some positive criticism or point out a few errors I'll fix them as soon as I can Alright thank you all for reading and good night.**

* * *

We see 2 British soldiers looking at the Blue Nixie knowing that the princess was with them.

"Well shit, the kings not going to be happy once we tell him the news." The soldier to the left said.

 _ **Next time on FIRE EMBLEM MUTINY**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1: England (Working Title)**_


	4. Chapter 1: England Part 1

**_Attention: this is a Non Profit fan based story. The Fire Emblem Franchise is owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, Shouzou Kaga, And Gunpei Yokoi. Please support the official games. (Only things I own are the main character and the story) any other OCs except Oscar, Daniella, Nicholas, Emily and her retainers are owned by their respective owners_**

* * *

 ** _Inside the king's Castle located in London_**

The two British soldiers (who was seen at the end of the first chapter) were walking towards the King's throne room to give him the news of the unexpected attack from the Spanish. While walking, they were arguing for who gets to tell the king the news. The reason is that whenever someone tells the King news that he doesn't like, they would always get punished, by torture, death or sentenced to the prison, where The previous king is.

"No I'm not telling him this time, I told him last time, and I got shot in the leg. I'm still recovering from that shit." The first officer said.

"I'm not telling him, I don't want my arm to don't from my body, he was so close to going through the skin." The second officer argued back at him.

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned towards one another, "Okay how about this, we'll both tell him, that way we will equally get the same amount of torture." The first officer suggested.

The second officer thought about it before replying, "yeah that seems like a reasonable option." They both agreed with a handshake and continued their March to the throne room

 ** _Throne Room_**

 ** _(Play: Four Pieces for String Quartet, op. 81)_**

Inside a throne room where it was big enough to hold 50 people. We see a man drinking his wine, while he listens to the music his subjects were playing. This wan was Caucasian with short light brown hair and black eyes. He wears a purple coat, white pants, white leggings and black shoes with a yellow square on the top. He bears a white/ gold Cape with the symbol of the British Army on the back. He has a golden necklace with a medallion on the end. This was Mortimer Stroud The ruler of Great Britain.

He drinks his wine once more and closes his eyes while wiggling his finger to the rhythm of the song that was being played by a couple of his 3 servants, having an expression of sorrow in their faces. Seconds later, the doors of the throne room opened and in it, we see the two officers from before. They both bowed their heads, brought their heads up. The first officer started talking, "Sorry to disturb you my Liege, we know you said to never disturb you when you're listening to your music," "or to come in without your blessing.", while the second one added in. "Or to not come back only if we have news that you may find suitable." The first officer continued. As they were talking Mortimer had begun to get irritated, wanting to shoot something to calm his nerves.

"Like the time your painting was destroyed from an… unfortunate accident." As the first British officer finished the other continued on "Again sir, we really do apologize for the painting." As they finished talking, Mortimer got off his chair pulled out a pistol and shot one of the female musicians in the heart, the music stopped immediately and was replaced with the terrifying screams of the other 2 servants. Both officers were in a complete shock at what their king has done, though they kept their mouths shut since they don't want to be executed for talking back.

"SPEAK!" Mortimer yelled out.

Both officers were hesitant to speak knowing how Mortimer is when it comes to bad news, but then they just wanted to get this over with so that they won't stay here for too long. "There's been a disturbance in a part of the city my liege. A battle which took place in one of the ports close to the castle, between a group of Spanish Soldiers and Pirates."

Mortimer wasn't surprised but was curious.

"Spanish soldiers you say?",

"Yes, my king, Although if I might add t would've they seemed to be Pirates Hunters, due to their attire." The second officer said to Mortimer.

"And why I must add did you come to me? We all know that other pirates beside my men aren't allowed here and if the Spanish are Taking care of them, then good. It beats spending precious time and resources, just to destroy one ship."Mortimer said while sitting down in his chair again and picking up his cup, drinking it again.

"I must add my King that the princess was onboard the Pirate ship." As soon as the first officer said that, Mortimer's eyes blushed and quickly swallowed his wine before responding back.

Mortimer now focused on the news that his men had told

"Princess Emily? Are you sure?" Mortimer Questioned them. They both nodded back to him confirming the statement. And just like that, his Face has a huge grin. "This is fantastic news, let those pirates have their way with her. She and her so-called Rebel's won't be a problem no more." He said, laughing wildly at the sentences.

Both of the officers looked at each other with worried faces then back at the leader, "There is one detail that we forgot to mention." The first officer said. Mortimer stopped laughing and look at them angrily.

"And what pray tell was that detail?" He said coldly like someone who had no soul.

The officer was afraid of continuing at first, but then he just wanted to get over it he continued,"S...sh...She and her soldiers were helping the pirates escape the port, my belief that she paid the men to escape, the city, and possibly the country." As soon as he finished his sentence Mortimer got out of his seat and yelled furiously.

"WHAT! THAT BITCH THINKS THAT SHE CAN GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T HAVE IT!" He finished yelling out and continued. "What was the pirate ships name."

"The Blue Nixie Lord Stroud." The 2nd officer answered.

"Very well send a letter to the border guards to not let that ship pass and Send Lieutenant Samuel to me NOW!" Mortimer ordered.

The two soldiers quickly bowed and left the throne room. No, the only sound there was was the sound of tear left by one of the servants. Mortimer walked toward the crying servant. " Shut your mouth, your king demands silence! He said.

The women looked away from her dead friend and towards Mortimer saying only a few words to him.

"You are not my king."

Mortimer wasn't going to talk back. Instead, he just shot her in the head killing her instantly. The last servant screamed and covered her mouth. "Get out of here before your next," Mortimer said, the woman got up and ran quickly but as soon as she was about to leave she felt a light object pierce her heart. Her eyes widened and got on her knees before she later down on her stomach, dying seconds later. Mortimer Hold his gun for a few seconds before putting it back on one of his holsters and walking back to his throne, sitting back on it.

He sighs and said, " And it was just getting to the good part of the song."

Later the doors reopened to see a man with dirty peach skin. He has dirty blond hair that is left as a shaggy top for his head and milky brown eyes that seem to hold some sort of experience and drive. He stands at about 5'9" or 173 cm and has a rather average build if not only slightly athletic. He wears a set of dark brown armor with accents of yellow and white and tufts of red which seems to shine quite well actually due to his own diligence. The man walked right in front of Mortimer's throne and kneeled in front of him. " You summoned me, King Stroud." The man said to him.

Mortimer sat back in a comfortable position, "Yes Samuel, you may stand now." Mortimer said to him. The man known as Samuel got up and looked around the room seeing 3 dead bloodied bodies on the floor.

Samuel looked for a few seconds before asking his Ruler. " if I can say milord why are their bodies lying dead on the ground?" He questioned him.

Mortimer was a master in deceiving. He could fool anybody, even anyone smarter than him. Though the only person that was able to see through his deceitful behaviors was Alejandro Pérez. " They were Assassin trying to kill me, but I manage to kill them before they had the chance."

"Assassin's are you alright my liege would you like for me to get a healer?" Samuel said worried about his Kong's condition.

Mortimer shook his head no and responded."there will be no need I'm perfectly fine as it is. No the reason I brought you here before me is that I'm giving you a new assignment if you wish to accept it."

"And what is the assignment you wish for me to do my liege?" Samuel looked at him with determination in his eyes.

" A few hours ago a battle between Spanish soldier and Pirates took place. The pirates kidnapped Princess Emily and her Guards, what I want from you is to go out of the city, search for that ship and bring me Emily and her men here safely." Mortimer answers.

Samuel nodded his head and said, " it will be done my lord, pray tell what's the ship that I'm supposed to look out for."

"The Blue Nixie. You will be using the interceptor, Britain's fastest ship. I trust that you will have no trouble?" Mortimer said.

"No My king, in fact, it's an honor to be sailing in One of Britain's fine battleships," Samuel said with glee.

"good, you and your men will be leaving in the coming days, I suggest that you should prepare for your departure."

"Very well goodbye King Mortimer," Samuel said as he turned and left the throne room.

When it was quiet Mortimer began to take out a wanted poster of Alejandro Pérez. " Ahh, Alejandro I feel that I should thank you, for leaving me on that island. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have everything that I would hope for. Although I still had a bitter anger towards your son, since he was the reason that my plan to take over as Captain failed." He then got off of his chair and walked forward slowly . "but it doesn't matter now Iglesias killed everyone on that ship that day. And it's a shame too, I liked some of my old crewmates, especially your wife and her assets. But your son survived and killed Iglesias so that's a problem. However what good can he do if I command an entire Army at my disposal." He stopped at a candle and continued. " Now that you're gone I have no sense of fear. I can do whatever I want without any worry of you. " He then puts the poster in the candle flame burning it until there was nothing left. " and after the princess's death. No man or pirate shall be brave enough to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." He laughs evilly. The camera goes towards a skull with 2 swords forming an X behind the skull on top of the wall.

* * *

 ** _Fire Emblem Mutiny: (Arc 1: The Fake King)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: England Part 1_**

 ** _5 Days Later_**

 ** _The British Sea: 1 hour from England_**

* * *

 ** _(Oscars POV)_**

It's been 5 days since London and we're still sailing towards England. When I said that our next heading was England I I with responses. A lot of them were mostly in the mix of good and bad…. but mostly bad.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback) 4 Days earlier:_**

The sudden news that we were going to England was, for the most part, a complete shock to some of the soldiers who were mumbling about me, Emily's retainers, as well as my crew (with the exception of Daniella). When the voices died down slightly, Emily was the first to question,

"Sir Oscar we know we shouldn't judge your way of thinking, given for what we only know about you through stories. But is there any reason as to why we're heading to England?" Emily said to me in a worried tone as well as her other men.

I looked towards her while continuing to clean my sword. I looked at the blade of the sword to see if it was sharp enough for later and began to answer her,"Simple we're heading there because we're in need of food and water, we have a low amount of it to feed not just my crew and me but all of your men to. I also want to have more people joining us because these soldiers won't last us a week out there."

"How dare you!" Aldrich yelled at me. He walked past Emily and Chris and came face to face with me. "The British royal army has one of the most Honorary soldiers in the continent. What gives you the right to say that they won't last long?" He finished. He hopes for me to get intimidated by his rank. I didn't get scared one bit.

I took my hand, moved it towards my face and began to get rid of the spit that he left. Once I got everything out I wiped it off from his shoulder, which got him to glare at me furiously, while others were quiet as the sea. " That's the problem, sure they have been trained to become masters of British combat, but what good would that do if your opponent A.K.A pirate would attack you with ways that are not accustomed to you," I explained thoroughly, earning a cocked eyebrow from Aldrich and dozens of confused expressions from the rest of the soldiers.

"He means that even though your fighting skills are above average, there basically useless against both Mortimer men and enemies that will be fighting out here since they have more experience in multiply swordplay," Nicholas said wanting everyone to be specific about what I said to them.

"Thank you for rephrasing for me Nicholas." I then looked at Emily and walked towards her. " I agree to help you Emily, but if you don't fight like a Pirate you won't last long out here," I said to Emily. She had her eyes closed thinking about what I told her. Her men were waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Alright if that's the only way that well all survive out here," she said. She opened her eyes to look towards me and continued "though I wish for you and your crew to teach us how you pirates fight if that's alright with you Sir Oscar." She finished. Her men, as well as Chris and Aldrich, were left mouths a gasped thinking to themselves that the princess is willing to let them be trained by a pirate. They all knew that pirates were never the most trustworthy people in the seven seas so it made sense for them to be eerie around me.

"Alright, Emily Me and my crew will train your men but under some conditions."

"Name them." she quickly said to him.

"One your men will not only take orders from you but me as well since you're in my ship you follow my instructions is that clear," I said She nodded her head meaning that she gets it.

"Two you and your men would have to stay on the ship at all times. Since the only things you're wearing are British noble attire, you would have to stay here until we get you all proper clothing. And finally, you would have to work, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean that you can just sit on your asses all day without getting your hands dirty. Any objections?" I said to the British party. They all were quiet but shook their heads telling me that they agreed to everything.

"Alright then, I would suggest that you should get some sleep you all had a long day, you can sleep at the lower deck with their bunks for everyone, if anybody needs me I'll be at my quarters. I said as I walked towards my quarters and closed the door.

* * *

 ** _(3rd Person)_**

The soldiers walked towards the stairs to the lower deck where their sleeping quarter is. Once they got there they were surprised to see that there were hammocks and just enough for all of them. There were pillows and blankets for each hammock. They all put their weapons aside and walked towards their hammock of choice. One by one every soldier was getting ready to go sleep, all except Chris and Aldrich who were continuing to put their belongings aside. just as it was starting to get quiet Aldrich spoke.

"I don't trust him."

"Don't trust who Aldrich?" Chris said looked at Aldrich out of sheer confusion. He stopped what he was doing to pay attention to what Aldrich was gonna say next.

"The captain, he may have Emily and everyone else fooled, but not me. to me, every pirate is considered criminals in my eyes."

"Um, Aldrich if I may. I know he's a pirate and all but I don't see any hint of betrayal in his or either of his crew's eyes." Chris said to Aldrich hoping to get him to ease up on this conversation.

"That's what they want you to think Chris, think about it one minute they're all good and friendly, then the next minute", Aldrich got his finger and let it slide in his through from left to right making a head cut off gestured. "They kill ya." Aldrich finished his sentence. Chris had his palm around his neck and gulped at the fear of losing it from his entire body. He then puts his hand away from his neck and answered back at him.

"Though it is a possibility for that to happen I highly doubt that just five pirates would be enough to stop 20 men," Chris said, earning a chuckle from Aldrich. Chris became confused as to why he was chuckling and questioned him "Did I say something funny?"

A few seconds later Aldrich stopped chuckling and began to answer to Chris. "Chris, if there's one thing you need to know about Pirates, is that size doesn't matter to them. Hell, I've heard stories during my time in the war about a pirate who was able to take down a British ship just by himself." Aldrich told Chris.

Chris was amazed at this, he couldn't believe that just one pirate was able to take down an entire ship filled with trained soldiers. When he was just a lieutenant in training he though pirates were just dumb thieves able to be easily fooled. But now cause of Aldrich's story as well as the introduction of Oscar Peréz, the pirates that they may face in the coming months won't be easy to beat.

"Well now I know that this trip won't be smooth sailing from here on out but, with the help of Captain Oscar Peréz we can take back our country," Chris said to Aldrich with him having a frown on his face.

"You don't get it, Chris, Pirates are not your friends. All they do is lie and take everything away from you, with no second thoughts or reason." He said while looking down at the ground with his eyes closed, and a sad expression on his face.

Chris looked at him with a curious expression on his face. Thinking to himself of what happened to Aldrich in the past that made him think that about all pirates in general. At that point in the room was completely silent. The only noise in the room were the sounds of the rest of the soldiers sleeping. After a few seconds, Chris answered. "Aldrich Did something happened to you that made you hate all pirates? I'd so then you can tell me we're friends and partners after all." He said.

Aldrich shook his head saying, "Sorry Chris, I'd rather not tell of that day, I will tell you eventually but not now." Chris understanding his reason for not telling nodded.

"I understand Aldrich, still I believe that you should give this Pérez person a chance," Chris said.

" And why in the name of Davy Jones should I trust a pirate," Aldrich said back to Chris.

" Because Aldrich, he knows more about the world outside of Britain, not to mention that like you, he's very skillful in sword combat which we would need to know in order for our success in taking back Britain from Mortimer. Even Emily is willing to put all of her faith in this man, so if she believes that he is trustworthy enough to aid in her cause then I'll believe in him as well. The question is, will you believe? Chris finished, giving Aldrich time to comprehend everything he said.

Aldrich moved his head down with his eyes looking at his feet, contemplating on what to say. All his life as a soldier he believed that The king's men were more than willing to resolve any problem that's causing harm to its country. But with Mortimer now in control and Emily, Chris and Himself on the run, they have no help to go to in their country. But if this Captain Pérez is willing to risk not only his life but his crew members, as well as them sticking to his side. Aldrich closed his eyes have no choice but to trust this man, as the worst case scenario is that they all die, but that's just apart of life.

A few seconds went by and Aldrich moved his head back up and looked at Chris with a look of determination in his eyes, "Alright Chris if you and Emily believe that this man can be able to help us, then i'll give all my faith to him," Chris immediately smiled knowing that Aldrich is willing to give this man a chance. "But," Aldrich continued "If he even causes Emily any harm whether being from him or one of his men then we're leaving his presence, is that clear?

After Aldrich's response, Chris nodded back at him showing that he agrees with him, as he was Emily's Retainer and friend her safety comes first. By that time they both began to hear footsteps approaching from the stairs. They looked to see who would be coming down here, they expected to be Oscar or one of his Crew members checking up on them. But to their surprise was Emily. She was taking one step at a time on the stairs not trying to fall. Once she was at the last step she kept walking.

Both Aldrich and Chris got into a professional military pose showing their leader respect. Aldrich was the first to respond to her. " Ah Princess, would you like me to fix your bed for you?

Emily quickly responded while walking towards the wall, "No thank you, Oscar has already assigned me a bed." Both retainers seemed confused at first until she grabs the wooden wall and pushed it to the left. Once she was done pushing it Her retainers were shocked at what they see. At the inside of the secret room lies a large bed a nice looking bed at that. Once she got a good look at the be she immediately began closing the entrance to the room, but not before saying goodnight to her retainers. " Goodnight Chris. Goodnight Aldrich, see you in the morning." and with that, the entrance was fully closed and she went to sleep.

The two Men were left in complete shock. They would have never expected a ship like this to have such secrets hidden in plain sight, in fact, they were both amazed and scared of what else does this Captain have in his sleeve. Aldrich was the first to say something after that.

"Hidden Rooms on ships, Now I've seen everything."

* * *

 ** _(Present)_**

Captain's log day 5: It's been about 5 days since Emily and her men joined our crew and overall it's been relatively good. When they woke up the first day they were told that they were going to have to be working on the ship making sure everything is in order. They all agree to this and was assigned to their stations. Right now we are headed to the City of England, the reason being is to grab supplies like food and supplies for not only for me and my men but for Emily's men too, we agreed to help them that means we need to look out for each other too. As well as to find more people to join my crew since well need more than British soldiers in order to take back Great Britain. Not sure how I'm going to convince them to join but I'll probably find something out, after all, I am a Pérez after all.

After finishing writing his daily logs in his notebook, Oscar drops his ink pen down and stretched his arms way high in the air releasing air bubbles in the joints which he felt relieved after doing that. Once that's done he got up from his desk, put on his hat and overcoat on and walked towards the door opening it and headed outside but not for closing the door. When he was outside he began greeting everybody who was on deck, which they all greeted back. He looked to see who was steering the ship, which was Daniella. He looked up to see Sofia at the Crows Nest part of the ship, she was assigned to scout the area to see if there were enemy ships nearby. Nicholas was busy checking on the cannons and Goldrick was talking to some of the soldiers about how his staff worked. Overall it looked like everything was in order so he went to the front of the ship to see the city of England. Once he got there he was surprised to see Chris at the front of the ship staring at the city in front of him. Chris was unknown of Oscar Presence until he spoke out.

"It's a nice view of the city isn't it."

Chris immediately looked back to see Oscar walking towards him. He looked back at the city before saying, "Yeah it is."

Oscar noticed that Chris was smiling whenever he looks at England, "Any reason as to why you're so happy at this time?" He said

"Just thinking back, I actually grew up here?" Chris said telling his past while looking at Oscar.

"Oscar cocked his right eyebrow, "Really now?"

Chris nodded and looked at the city again, "I was raised by my parents, my mom being a teacher and my father being a governor of England. I met Emily when I was six, she and her father were visiting, King Robert saw potential in me and asked me if I wanted to train to become a soldier. I agreed and spent the next 10-years training until I become one, then 1 year later I was assigned to be Emily's retainer. My parents were very supportive of my decision. And wrote letters to me every now and then." he then looks back at the city, " I just hope that there are alright."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Oscar spoke "Don't worry if your father is the governor of England and the fact that He holds a lot of power. I see no reason for Mortimer to do harm to them."

"You really think so?" Chris Questioned.

"Sure, if you've been around like me, then you should know that rulers won't get rid of their important people. It damages their reputation."

Chris seemed calmer after hearing this. Believing that their parents are too important for Mortimer to get rid of."

"By the way do you know the whole area of this city?" Oscar said.

Chris seemed confused as to what he asked him but he gave an answer. "Yes while I was being trained I had to study the entire city from front to back. Why did you want to know?"

"Great you'll be my guide then," Oscar said. He then left the edge of the ship and headed towards the center of the ship to the beam where the sails are.

Chris came to utter shock. "What? But Oscar in case you haven't noticed I'm still a wanted man, I can't just walk into England without anyone arresting me."

"Don't worry Chris I've already thought of that," Oscar said as he tries to pull something out of his coat. A few seconds later he pulls out a flask with a green liquid inside of it. He then gives it to Chris, with an expression telling him 'Is he serious'.

"The hell, what am I supposed to do with this offer my captors a drink? You better have a good excuse for this Oscar because I'm not laughing." Chris said in an aggressive tone in his voice.

"Oh I do, that drink you have there is no ordinary drink, I bought a ton of these things from a witch a few years ago. Said to have a spell in it, in which once you drink it then your appearance would be changed from other people's point of view, that way no one would see the real you, they'll just see the fake you, if you catch my drift?" He explained to Chris.

Chris looked at the flask and looked back at Oscar, "So what you're saying is, If I drink this then my appearance will change in other people's eyes. Chris said to confirm his suspicion.

"Yep, and don't worry it only last for a couple of hours depends on how much you drink. If its a shot it's 30 minutes, one big gulp is an Hour and the whole thing is a day. And don't worry about any side effects there's none." Oscar said.

Chris gets one good look at the bottle before drinking it, "Well if what you say is true then I really shouldn't worry, well then bottoms up." He holds his drink high and began to drink half of it. He waits a few seconds to see if any effects would happen, yet he didn't feel any different, wanting to know if it worked or not, he went to the nearest bucket of water to see his appearance and once he got there he still looked the same. " How can I tell if it worked or not?" Chris Questioned.

"Leave that to me," Oscar looked up to where Sofia is stationed and Called for her."HEY SOFIA CAN YOU COME DOWN!" Sofia immediately heard his call and quickly got down from the crows nest and to the main deck.

"Yes Captain," Sofia said

"You and Goldrick are going to accompany me and Chris to England, take anything that you may need," Oscar said to her in a commanding tone.

"Alright sir, should I Bring Chris here?" She said, fully unaware that she was standing in front of Chris. Chris was surprised that even though he was standing in front of her, she did seem to greet him.

Oscar shook his head before responding, " That won't be necessary Sofia Chris is already with us." He said, causing the blue-haired archer to have a look of confusion. She looked around the ship not spotting Chris.

"Sir I don't see him anywhere, maybe he's underneath us I'll go check," Sofia said. She was about to leave to go look for Chris but was stopped by Oscar-grabbing her by her hood, and turned her around.

"Sofia Chris is standing right in front of you." The Captain said. Sofia looked at the person that Oscar introduced but he looked nothing like Chris at all, she may have thought that her Captain was drunk at the moment.

" Uhhhhh Captain… your.. not drunk right now, are you? Cause that looks nothing like him." Sofia said to her Captain.

" Nope, I assure you that I'm fully sober, and the reason why Chris looks that this to you and me, is because I just gave him some of that green liquid from that witch a couple of years ago. I told you about that witch 3 weeks ago." He said it took Sofia a few seconds to get it through her head but once she remembered the liquid it all came back.

"Oh right I completely forgot about that stuff," She looks at Chris and with an Apologetic tone said, " Sorry Chris, I didn't realize you drank that stuff, I completely forgot about it." She said almost feeling embarrassed and with a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright Sofia, it happens to the best of us," Chris said accepting her apology.

Just then Oscar decided to get in the conversation again, "Well now that that's out of the way. Let get everything that we need were about to reach the nearest Port in about," just as he was about to say when the ship came to a complete stop. They looked to see why only to find out they already reached the port.

This was a relatively large port having about 10 ships docked at the moment. All of them being sailor ships so they didn't have to worry about British ships. It also helped that word had not reached England about the attack in London.

"Well, what do you know we're here, alright Chris get what you need, Sofia go get Goldrick and tell Daniella to Block the name of the ship so we won't have another Emily situation." He said Sofia nodded and went to go fetch Goldrick, Chris went to the lower deck to get his stuff. While Oscar went to his room to retrieve his weapons.

* * *

 ** _(Inside the City)_**

Inside the city where many people were enjoying their day walking around and looking around the shops hoping to see something interesting to buy. Out of all the people one person, in particular, was just wandering around the town looking at many of the individuals. This person was a male, that looked about 23 years of age. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of a brown cloak, black pants, and black shirt. Continuing on his boots were black, and his palms were covered with black leather gloves. He covers his hair with a red bandana and black hat.

He looked around to see many British officers walking around inspecting the area, the officers not paying attention to the black wearing individual and continued their inspection. The man continued walking while looking back at the officers.

"Jesus a lot of soldiers today, way more than before. I wonder why" he said. He continued to walk forward while his head was still looking back, only to be bumped by another person which caused him to fall on his back.

" Auurghhh what the hell, today's just not my day." He said. The man sits upright and massaged his head where his supposed bump should be.

"Oh my, are you alright?" The new voice said. When the man heard it, it almost sounded feminine. He looked up to see who was talking to him, which was indeed a female.

"Here give me your hand." The woman said trying to grab hold of the man hand.

The man looked at her hand for a few seconds before looking back at her head which was blocked by the harsh sunlight. He then grabbed it with his hand and got help standing back up. Once he got up, he got a good looked at the female. She was a dark haired (with a ponytail), white skin woman with eyes that were so blue they might as well be the sea in her eyes. Her attire consists of a navy blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a white jacket. A few seconds later she began to speak.

"Are you alright? sorry that I made you fell down," she said.

"Yes I'm fine, and don't be. It was my fault, I should have paid more attention to where I was walking instead of looking back." The man said.

"Yeah but still, I should still take the blame for this, I'm Sasha, by the way." She introduced herself to him while holding out her hand, presumably trying to get a handshake.

The man stayed quiet while looking at the black-haired woman's hand, Which makes her quite confused.

"What's wrong?" She said. The man got out of his thoughts and looked older backed at Sasha in the eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just that well, it's kinda hard to explain this." The man said, while he fidgets around and had his hand in the back of his head.

Sasha was now curious about this man since his attire consists of a cloak, she would assume that whatever he did made him go into hiding. Wanting to get an answer, she looks at a nearby tavern and came up with an idea.

"Well how about I get to know you better over a meal. Sasha said while pointing her thumb towards the tavern in front of her.

The unnamed man looks back at where she was pointing to and shook his head. "No it's fine, I wouldn't want you to spend your money on me." He replies back.

"Don't worry I insist. It's the least I can do for bumping into. And besides, I don't take no for an answer." She said. She grabbed The man's arm and began dragging him into the tavern "let's go." She continued.

The man did not reply back instead of letting her drag him into the tavern. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is only going to get messy from here on out.' He thought.

* * *

 ** _(With Oscar and Co.)_**

After managing to land the ship, Oscar accompanied by Chris, Goldrick and Sofia made their way into the city. The three pirates it was a trip to new territory but to Chris, it was a trip down memory lane. Everything that Chris see was exactly like it was back then, but was different about it was the increase in Officers around than it was back then. Thankfully the Officers didn't seem to recognize either of them, Chris because he drank the green potion, and Oscar and his crew because of them being not well known in Great Britain. A few seconds later they reached a stopping point to see what they will need to do. With Oscar giving the orders.

"Alright here what we're going to do Chris your gonna be with Goldrick to get as much food as we need. While you're doing that I and Sofia will be going to each tavern in this area to see if we can get any volunteers to join us." He pulls out a bag of gold from his overcoat and holds it in front of Goldrick, with him grabbing it. "Remember to grab what we need not what you want we're gonna meet up back here in an Hour. Any Question?" He asked them, with none saying anything. "Well let's go."

And with that, the group split up to do their task.

 ** _(With Chris and Goldrick)_**

The commander and the Surgeon began walking past the market looking at the food stands. They grab loaves of bread, meat, fruit, veggies, and any other food they think the other would want before paying for them. Once that was done they continued on to find another market. While they were walking Chris noticed that they were very close to his parents' house. He wanted to see if his parents are alright.

"He Goldrick, do you think we can make a slight detour?" Chris asked.

"What for?" Goldrick asked curiously.

"I want to see if my parents are alright." Chris answers.

Goldrick shook his head before answering "I'm afraid we can't do that."

Chris had a small but noticeable frown on him after when he heard the answer, "why not.?"

"Because we can't be here for too long. Once we grab everything we need, were meeting up with the Captain and leave this place." Goldrick gives his excuse to him. Chris didn't want to admit it but he was right. They couldn't stay for long since news of the attack by them has been getting around faster than they anticipated."But," Goldrick continued, "Since you drank that liquid, no one would be able to recognize you, So you can pull off as a messenger for yourself. But remember one quick visit and we're off. Goldrick said.

Chris had a large grin on his face, that he can finally see how his parents are doing, "Well then, what are we waiting for let's go?" Chris said as he walks to where his parents live with Goldrick close behind.

As they walk the crowded roads they began talking about their past, more presumably talking about Goldrick's past and his first meet up with Oscar. "So how did you meet Oscar Goldrick.?" Chris asked.

Goldrick looked at Chris for a second and then back at the road, he was contemplating about asking him but he decided to say anyway. "Well to tell you the truth I wasn't always a 'rotten Pirate', at first I was left on the doorstep of a noble family. I began being cared by the for fore butler of the household. From there I began to learn how to cook, read, fight, and first aid in order to be as great as a butler as he was." He then looked down at with a noticeable frown on his face, "Sadly thing didn't seem to end well as the noble family and the butler who cared for me was killed by armed harms sent by other corrupted officials. After that I wandered around Spain doing medical work for the unfortunate, it was then when I created my staff 'Dawstone'. He pulls out his staff showing it to Chris before talking again, "I eventually come and go to different cities until meeting a wizard, he took me as his apprentice." He puts it back in his holster. "Eventually word got around about my skills in combat and healing with many people wanting me for either my skills or my staff. Again left and stay isolated for a while. As for me wanting to be a pirate well, it just kinda happened." Chris was confused as to the reason of him wanting to be a pirate, but stayed quiet and let him continued his story. "Along the way, I met Sofia in a tavern said that where she grew up, she never had any freedom to do what she wanted. We stuck together and walked around the docks. It was there where we met the Captain. He wanted me to join his crew not just because of my skills but because he needed a 'nerd' type of person in his crew. I didn't know to take that as a compliment or an insult, but I was glad that he didn't want me for my skill. So along with Sofia, I joined his crew and sail the seven seas, and then we jump to now." Goldrick finished his backstory, with Chris feeling mesmerized by his tale.

He would have never guessed that a person that was raised and taught by nobles would become a pirate, and even then he acts like a normal person than a crooked thief. "Huh... never would have thought of you as a noble Goldrick, guess the old saying 'Never judge a book by its cover' really works out."

"That it does Chris," Goldrick takes his eyes off of Chris to see the house that they were looking for. " Is this the place?" Goldrick Questioned.

They both stopped to get a good look at the place. For starters it was more of a Mansion than a house, it was about half the size of a British fort, with many windows both big and small. It had a small stairway leading towards the door. Chris was both excited and nervous, excited to see his parents again, but nervous cause something might have happened to them.

"Okay, I'll knock on the door, you stay here. alright?" Chris said to Goldrick with him giving back a nod.

As soon as he was ready Chris walked towards the house, slowly stepping in each step until he reached the front door. once there he took his hand and formed it into a fist and began knocking on the door three times. no one came to open the door, seconds had passed and quickly turned to minutes but the result was the same. with no option, Chris began to yell out for them. "Mother, Father it's me, Christopher." Again no one answered. Chris now became concerned his parents would always answer the door. Chris walks back to Where Goldrick is. "No answer I wonder why?"

"Beats me. Maybe they left to do something." Goldrick said giving him an answer. as the two thought about why Chris's parents weren't there, a group of people were walking together to god knows where. this confused the young Commander and surgeon and asked one of them a question.

"Excuse me, sir, where is everybody going." The surgeon said.

"The Lieutenant informed the people to meet in the middle of the city." The man said as he continued his speech towards the middle of the city.

Chris and Goldrick looked at each other before heading to where everyone else is going.

a few minutes in and they reached their destination. the area was crowded with maybe a hundred people all circled around a platform with a noose hanging. Both Goldrick and Chris decided to watch at a distance. moments later a British lieutenant walked towards the gallows and began to introduce himself. "Good day to you all. I am lieutenant James F. Jones, I know all of you are busy so I would like to get this done as quick as possible. I've been sent from London by the king's orders to relay a message to all British Colonies." The Lieutenant pulls out a letter from one of his pockets and began to speak

"Recently there has been some talks about a resistance threatening to take back Great Britain, we don't know for sure how many are there but what I can confirm to all of you that the leader of said rthe esistance is none other than The former Kings daughter." As soon as he finished the people began whispering to one another about the recent news, with Chris and Goldrick still remaining quiet. " Settle down, Settle down. Now there was an attack on one of British Official Dock in London. We can confirm that it was indeed the work of pirates, many people during the scene of the attack declared that the name of the ship was the Blue Nixie." Again many people began talking to one another with the information that they got. Goldrick and Chris were sweating buckets now that they know the name of the ship they'll be trying to look for it in every dock they go to.

"Rest assured King Mortimer has heard of this and will be doing something about it, but that's not why we're here." The British Lieutenant snaps his fingers signaling two of his men to come. Chris noticed that they were holding a person male in fact with a bag over his head. They put him in his knees and held a sword and a gun to his head. As the soldier got the man on hold Lieutenant James began to speak. " Recently we been seeing that the great people of Britain has begun to feel more ill towards the king saying that he's focusing more on war than his own people or talking behind his and the British Armies back, I even heard that more and more Citizen have begun leaving Britain or as they put it a 'Hell Hole'". Everyone remained quiet not wanting to get in the Lieutenants bad side. " So what better way than to change people's minds for all of this than an example." He then walks to where the Man with the bag over his head was and grabbed him by the head. " This man has been taking People out of Britain, Betraying his Fellow Countrymen now That's something that we can't allow. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to present the traitor."

In just one fell swoop the bag was gone from his head and letting the crowd see him fully. At this point, most, of the people were shocked, but not more shocked than Chris himself. His eyes widened, his heart thumping over and over, and his mouth opened not being able to speak a single word until a few seconds later.

"N..no god no I can't be," Chris said.

Goldrick now curious as to why Chris would act like this "Chris do you know that person?" He said.

Chris being as motionless as an owl showing no motion besides making his hands into a fist and answers back to Goldrick.

"That man is My Father."

* * *

 _ **And Cliffhanger**_

 _ **Hey everyone how you all doing. Okay before we continue I just wanna say that I'm sorry that I wasn't being able to update you all for a good 3 months, things has been hell for me being a senior in high school I have to do a lot of work to keep my grades as good as I could get them, I manage to graduate thank god and now I'm applying for college that's great.**_

 _ **Another reason as to why I've been gone was because of story ideas I've been getting brainstorming ideas for stories that I would like to do in the future with one being my hero academia one with a story idea that I'm thinking about.**_

 _ **And an Akame Ga Kill story where it takes place in 1989 focusing on the descendants of Night Raid so if you like to see that story then write in the review section if you would like to see that in the future.**_

 _ **Don't worry I won't cancel this story since I manage to get this far might as well finish it and again thank you all for reading this story and sending me your OC can't thank you enough.**_

 _ **And to those saying about my grammar in these stories let me just say that I'm only human and I'm not the best at grammar than some people do. I tend to make mistakes but if you all can help point out those mistakes I'll be able to fix them and be able to use that help in future chapters.**_

 _ **No preview for this chapter**_

 _ **So thank for reading and be sure to come back for Part 2 of chapter 1 England.**_


	5. Author Note's

_**Author's Notes**_

 **Hey guys NearbyChunk here, so a lot of people are wondering, "Where's chapter 1 Part 2" and "why haven't You uploaded in a long time". And I just wanna say that I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark and say that I haven't given up in this story. I still wanna continue this story since it's one that everyone enjoys so far. And that's not to say that I haven't done shit, that not the case here. I've gotten to half of the chapter done but the thing is, I don't have the time. Let me just say that I'm a college student now, I wake up early go to classes and end up with a lot of work to the point where I don't have time for myself anymore it's super stressful and I wanna do better on controlling my work load. The other thing is that I would want a beta reader or someone to help me with writing this story. I notice that it's very difficult to write a story, I don't know if any of you who writes stories feel that way, but to me I feel that's it's hard. So if anyone willing to help me out with this story DM me.**

 **Another thing is that I want to expand my boundaries when it comes to new stories. I want to work on new stories for My hero Academia and Akame Ga Kill, and even had an idea for a Star Fox/ Gurren Lagann crossover but I felt that these are stories that some people will may or may not enjoy and would only read my most popular one. I wanna know what you think should I continue my current story, or take something me time off from it and create a new one.**

 **Any way guys that's all I wanted to say again if your interested in beta reading or helping to write this story then Please DM me for more. Again I'm so sorry for take me this long for the next chapter and I'll be sure to finish it as fast as possible without making a lot of errors. Thanks for taking the time to read this DM or review for your thoughts and I'll see you guy later.**


End file.
